


Thunder Storm

by orphan_account



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Repost from fanfic . Net. TW: does have gore, violence, and traumatic experiences. Please do not read if you do not want to! Summary: set between season 3 and season 4. Shego and Drakken talk about his past.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken & Shego (Kim Possible), Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Thunder Storm

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfic! I know it is not the best but I think it's alright for my first one. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Thunder

It rained dogs and cats outside. Trees swayed from right to left. Each drop of rain plopped harshly on the ground. The thunder screamed loudly above their roof. Drakken hated the rain. He always did but Shego never understood why.

"Scaredy cat much doc?" She grinned

"Stop with the smug expression Shego, I am not scared, I just like it when the sky does NOT look like that." 

"Uh huh sure Dr. D whatever you say" Shego said, making sure her voice was five feet deep in sarcasm. 

Drakken cuddled up closer to his blanket. Lighting shot through the dark sky and the new flash of light caused him to cringed. They were going to work on a new take over the world scheme but due to the storm they had to evacuate. 

The only place close enough was their treehouse hideout. It was a small cosy place. It was bigger than a treehouse you would find in a kids backyard but could not classify as a comfortable place to live. I mean there was not even a room for a bedroom. Two couches in the main hallway remained however with some emergency blankets stored away in the corner.

Suddenly, a different noise but rain hit Drakken's ear.

"You would think this place got some food. Come on Drakken, and emergency shelter and you don't even have food here? What type of idiot.. oh WAIT the idiot is you. Who woulda thought of that." Shego was irritated. She was hoping today that she would get something to do. Drakken was keeping his latest plot secretive towards her. Whenever she asked what he was doing, he acted like she would have not understood it. Like maybe she wasn't a scientist like he was, but she was not stupid. In fact she would have stalked the treehouse with canned goods, unlike his dumbass. Sometimes she feels like she can not do anything but create destruction. Even at that she fails. 

Shego stares off into the cracked window of the treehouse. The rain makes a crackling sound. She wonders why she even cares if that blue man told her his plans. She quickly makes up her mind that she indeed does not care. I mean it is just more time for herself without that annoying boss disturbing her.

Shego then realized that Drakken had not said a word to her after her rant.

"What's wrong with you usually you can never shut up"

More silence. 

This was odd, Shego thought to herself. Drakken quiet? She should be exactic from happiness because he finally shut up. However, another feeling in the back of her throat comes up beating her pettiness. 

"I swear to God Drakken what the FUCK is wrong with you."

"No need to swear Shego. Everything's ok"

He said it in such a quiet tone Shego barely could hear him. Things were definitely off here.

She looked back at the cracked window deciding it would be best to leave him alone for a while. The rain made a ringing noise as it hit the charred glass. For Shego the rain never bothered her. She found it annoying, sure, but never scary. Back when she was a hero, rain used to be one of her favorite types of weather. She used to jump in the puddles as a little kid. She wonders. Why did she have to be the one hurt. I mean, she had her life set up to be perfect for her yet trama sent herself flying back. 

Shego then thought she heard a noise which made her come back into reality from her daydream. She was pretty sure it came from Drakken. 

Shego then realized she hadn't taken a good look at him this whole time. Making up her mind to do just that, she quickly got up and quietly snuck right in front of where Drakken was laying down.

"AHH SHEGO!" 

"Woah why do your under eye bags look horrible."

"Shego. This is my couch and that is yours. I would appreciate it if you went back to yours." Drakken really meant this. He did not want to see her. 

"Wow so much for neighborliness doc you would think tha- wait have you been crying." Well that was new.

"No uh I am only just tired. Go to sleep Shego. Please." The request sounded more desperate than normal.

"Really doc there is nothing to be scared of it's just some rain. It is LITERALLY just WATER." Shego did not understand why her boss was being so pathetic right now.

"Your right Shego. It's just rain. I am fine, I was just overreacting. Thank you, Shego. Goodnight." 

Shego stood there shocked. She could not believe her stuck up, dramatic boss is admitting he is wrong. More like admitting that he is a horrible liar. Shego could see right through him and his terrible attempt at lying. What could be so important to hide that he would LIE about it? Thunder hit her ears while she just stood there unable to fathom what was wrong with him. 

"Drakken, I am not joking. What is wrong with you." She took a step back shock in her own words.

"Shego, I know that you don't care. Yell at me. Mock me. Ridicule me. You can do whatever you want but please leave me alone and go to bed. I have nothing you want Shego. Absolutely nothing." A bitter tone accompanied the message.

Shego was taken a bit back by this. She knew he was right. She was a powerful villainess and did not care about anyone. However his words hit her. She felt pain due to his words and she could not figure out why. She stood silent for a minute or two. She could not go back to bed or talk to Drakken. 

"Get up." Shego said sharply. She was not messing around now. 

"Ugh Of course. No Sheg- OK OK I'm up! I'm up!"  
Shego's green blasts of energy came up close to his face.

"TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG DRAKKEN!"

"I can't"

"And why is that?"

"It's something I would rather not talk about. "

"UGH!"

"Don't yell Shego." The words coming out of his mouth were laced with pain. 

Shego took another good look at him. It looks like he was about to start crying again. This must have been serious whatever it was. Shego took a more gentle approach this time.

"Drakken, whatever it is is obviously bothering you and I will not be able to sleep If you keep whimpering over here. So just tell me what it is."

Drakken thought it sounded like she actually cared but then remembered it was Shego.

"No."

"Drakken, why not? You obviously can't deal with whatever you're dealing with alone. And I cannot handle you like this. We got a world to take over. Remember?" Shego sat on the grey couch next to his head where he was laying down. Maybe a little too close.

"Shego, I'm assuming you will bother me until I tell you." Drakken quickly glanced up at her eyes and back. 

"Yup. So better hurry up and talk, Dr. D." 

"It's pretty stupid Shego." It honestly wasn't, the story was the stepping stool of everything horrible that has happened to him. For some weird reason though, he felt like he needed to lie to Shego to not waste her time and energy just because of his own misfortunes.

"Just tell me ya dork."

"Ok. Fine. When I was 12 I was walking home from school early that day. School was really boring that day but I remember Janitor Betty fell down the stairs. People were pretty mean about it. They were all like Fatty Betty fell. I felt bad for her honestly." 

"Doc, I don't wanna hear what happened in school. Stop rambling and get to the point." She had to stop a smirk from coming on to her face. Even when Drakken has a big traumatic story he still rambles on about the least important things. 

"Ugh Shego must you always ruin the setting of my stories." Even at a serious time like this Shego must show her lip. 

"Yeah. Yeah. Now get on with it."

"It was a thunderstorm that day. Kind of like this one but when I was walking back from school earlier than usual, it had not gotten so intense. I remember that I got this feeling that something was really wrong but I just brushed it off to the rain. When I went home, I realized my door was locked. I thought it was weird but I went through the back entrance. By the back entrance though there is a window." Drakken had to pause for a moment here. He has never talked to anyone about this before, partially because he had no one to talk to. His heart started to hurt from remembering the event. He hadn't realized it but tears started rolling down his face once again.

"Dr. D?" Shego did not have much else to say but that. 

"Mhm? Oh I'm sorry. I never talked to someone about this before. I'll continue. Before I opened the back door I looked at the window and saw my father hold a gun to my brother's head."

"Holy shit."

"It happened so fast. First the gun shot my brother and then it turned around to my father. He killed himself. I was only 12 and I saw my family's brain matter on the wall." Drakken was always associated as an only child. No one even questioned it. I mean what evil person has a family that loves them? 

He continued. "My mother was in the room"

"Mama Lipsky?" Shego inquired.

"Yes Mama Lipsky. She was tied down to a device. I ran over to her and saw she was tied to a memory forgettenator which was set on a timer for 1 hour. So I had one hour left with my true mother." Drakken remembered himself in his 12 year old form. He clearly remembers the last hour he had with his mother.

"My father made It in such a way that I would have been framed. You see, my mother would have not remembered me. After her mind erasure, she would have just seen herself tied up with blood on the walls and a boy who was untouched. My mother would have located the local police and have me killed. What my father did not expect was me to come home early that day. I scrubbed the walls while having the last conversation I could with my mother. In the process I also made it seem like my brother and father got into a car crash accident so the police wouldn't be suspicious." Drakken sighed it felt good getting most of it out of his system. However, he still remained skeptical of his surroundings. Due to the flashback situation he did lose his ability to trust in people.

"Drakken, What was your family like?" 

"My father was cruel. He used to physically abuse us often. He played many mind tricks. I knew he was a horrible man but I did not think he would go as far as to kill. Even if he did threaten that he would kill me and my brother many times. My brother was someone I loved and trusted dearly. He was three years older than me and always stood up for me. If it was the kids for school, he would stick up for me. He took many beatings that my father was going to give me. My brother and father used to argue often and they used to fight each other every weekend. My mother and I did not really have a strong relationship. She also used to be tortured by my father but not as much as my brother since she obeyed everything my father asked of her. She never stood up for me which made me wonder if she even loved me. I still cared for my mother though. She never used to talk as much like she does now." 

"How does your mother remember you now though?" Shego felt sick to her stomach. She didn't want this to happen to Drakken. She did not know what else to do right now but to ask him more questions so that is what she did.

"It took a couple years but I got her to remember that I was her son. She never remembered her abuse or anything correlating to me getting abused. I assume she just remembered that she loved me. I tried to get her to remember her other son. But I quit after a couple weeks when she said she would get nightmares after looking at the photos of my brother." 

"Oh." Shego was in loss for words.

"I didn't even tell you why this all correlates to thunder. You see when my brother died all I could hear was thunder. I guess whenever it rains I just go back and remember that memory of how I was left to be lonely my whole life." Drakken finished talking and opened his eyes and sat up. It feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders but his face cringed because he had to think about the memory. 

"Why didn't you let me in our project?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Shego?"

"You were building something and you acted like I would have not gotten it."

"Shego, that invention was going to fail from the start. I don't know I should have just told you but I didn't want the lip with it."

"Why were you going to do it if it was going to fail?"

"Just to test some procedures for- Wait why are you asking me this right now"

"Shut up" Shego came closer to him. She thought for a second on what she was doing but in that moment her actions were working faster than her double thinking. She threw her arm around him and gave him a hug. Her head was on his shoulders as her hands came around his side. He was a lot comfier than she thought he would have been.

"Shego?" He was in shock. Out of all the things he thought Shego would do this was not one of them.

Shego got off of him. She blushed a shade of an embarrassing pink, he didn't even hug her back. Her gaze followed down to her feet.

"Shego. Thank you for listening to me, I really needed it." Drakken followed her gaze to her feet. 

"Yeah idiot whatever." Shego left her feet and took a bold move to stare into his eyes. They looked black due to the darkness of the room. 

Drakken looked back at her. Even in the dimly lit room he could see that her eyes were beautiful. 

"Look I'm just going to say this once you got it?" Drakken nodded as Shego continued. "You didn't deserve that and I mean no one does but you really shouldn't have had that happen to you. And I am kindasortasorrythatimadefunofyou." Shego felt like that was the hardest thing she had to do ever. 

"Hm I didn't catch that. What was that?" Drakken gleamed with dumb smile all over his face. 

"YOU HEARD ME WELL" Shego tried to be annoyed by this but she was more relieved that her boss was back.

"Thank you Shego." Drakken then did something that could have cost his life. He went and hugged Shego. To his surprise however there were no green energy blasts coming his way. 

They both sat there arms together for a minute until one of them realized they have been hugging each other for too long. 

"Shego, we are friends right?"

"We won't be if you don't let me sleep. Let's go to bed doc it's probably 4 in the morning." 

"Yeah." He smiled to himself. "Goodnight Shego. See you when we wake up." 

Shego went to her couch and smiled. Even if the blue lunatic was annoying and stupid half the time. It was her blue lunatic.


End file.
